Another Hijishin Fic
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: What happened to Hijikata after getting shot by Sougo. Review please.


A/N: Sequel to like...the first and practically only Hijishin fic on this site. Also future Shinpachi is technically still younger than Hijikata since five years later, Shinpachi will only be below twenty-five, and Hijikata is over that, so yeah. Past Hijikata is still older than future Shinpachi.

Hijikata is OOC. I can't do his character justice!

._._._.

Hijikata went wide eyed as smoke poured all around him. He thought that the bazooka that Sougo shot at him had missed, but then he found himself automatically sitting down on something soft. When the smoke cleared, he was within a room...a love hotel room.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?! Wai-Wait a minute?! What am I doing here? If Sougo successfully killed me, then shouldn't I be in hell or something! Wait..." Horror and the purple and blue coloring for an epic reaction shot was dressed over Hijikata. **_"What if this is hell?!"_** His heart and breath stilled when there was the creak of the door. He whipped his head towards the sound which came from a hallway. There was a door for an exit, but it may be a trap where no matter how many doors he went through, he'll always come back to the same room over and over again!

"Toushi-kun? Is everything alright? I heard you screaming, and we haven't even..."

Hijikata felt the epic reaction shot of horror cover all over him again! His brain exploded, _"SHIN-SHINPACHIIIII?!"_

But then the man took a closer look beyond the glasses to notice something different about the teenage boy. He was taller with sharper eyes, and his hair had grown to his shoulders in a stylish fashion just like his future version from the second Gintama movie. Hijikata began to slowly connect the dots, but he tried to stop himself because it was ridiculous. There's no way that he could be in the future...in a love hotel...with Shinpachi...that good-natured, otaku samurai who now looks cool and composed and sexy in just that white buttoned up shirt with its top buttons unbuttoned...

 _"WHY IS HE ONLY WEARING THAT IN HERE OF ALL PLACES?"_

The future Shinpachi was surprised to see him, and then said to himself, "Oh, it happened today."

That peaked Hijikata's interest. He asked nervously, "To-today? What do you mean 'it happened today'?"

The future megane looked hesitant in answering, but he did, "Five years ago, you were chasing me, Kagura-chan and Gin-san for almost ruining your investigation over a heist. We all crashed into Gengai-san's shop, and Sougo shot you with a bazooka that he found laying in there. Unknown to him, that bazooka was capable of sending its targets into five years in the future for an hour."

"An hour?!"

Shinpachi smiled at him. Hijikata was used to such a kind smile, but this one seemed...different. The look in his eyes held a childish glee of nostalgia, and...a warm gaze...THAT ONLY FREAKED HIM OUT MORE!

The straight-man replied, "It's okay. You can wait for an hour before you return back to your own time. I'm sorry, but there isn't anything in this room that could amuse you."

 _"How you're dressed is pretty amusing enough already!"_

Hijikata forced the words out of his mouth to ask, "I-I see. Uuuuhm, is it alright for me to ask of what kind of relationship my future self and you are in? You can be as vague about it as you want. It's bad to give spoilers after all."

Shinpachi thoughtfully replied, "Tou-I mean your future self, Hijikata-san and I are close friends. The Shinsengumi and Yorozuya still have their problems, but we are getting along. Ah, you must be wondering of why you are in this room. Tou-I mean Hijikata-san and I are working together. From this spot, we are able to do it since Yamazaki-san is busy. Also, the reason I'm dressed like this is because the room may have hidden cameras. It's best that we don't let those cameras see anything."

"We-we don't have to do anything, do we?"

"Not at all. Couples also go to love hotels to rest if they were unable to get home on time. I dressed like this for you, so I hope that you don't mind me walking around half-naked for about an hour." Shinpachi slightly blushed with an apologetic expression.

Hijikata began to feel his panicked heart beat calmly, and he was able to breathe again. Shinpachi was playing for the camera and the possible listening devices in the room. "It's alright." He took out a cigarette and his mayo-lighter. As he lit his tabacco, he watched as Shinpachi went over to a table that held an array of lotions.

"The object of our desires won't arrive until later, and it will be a waste to not take advantage of the hotel's free commodities." The future megane opened each of them one by one and took a whiff. When he found one that he favored the most, he took a seat on a nearby chair, facing slightly away from Hijikata. The shinsengumi vice chief carefully watched the older samurai.

The tale seemed believable. He wouldn't consider a world with Shinpachi to be a place of hell. It would be if that china girl or that silver haired bastard were here instead. That megane had been awfully influenced by those rotten two, but he was still decent to be around.

Hijikata, not one to relax with just a smoke, felt his muscles loosen under his uniform. He felt a lightness in his head. Not an airy lightness, but a soft glow in the subconscious of his mind. He breathed in the sweet scent and taste of mayo tobacco as his mind reached an emptiness that took his awareness away for a moment before regaining his focus.

When he did, he could see Shinpachi applying the lotion on his legs. They were pale and not overly hairy. They were quite lean and muscular with a few faded scars from previous battles in the past, or in his case, future. This Shinpachi was without a doubt an excellent samurai who could possibly stand against him in a fist fight in a boxing ring now.

The corners of Hijikata's lips curved to a small smile. He will admit only to himself that he had fun during that dumb otaku match to become Otsu's number one fan club's leader. The other pathetic, otaku side of himself certainly felt a sense of satisfaction since he finally worked for something for once.

The demon vice chief then caught Shinpachi pushing his sleeves up to his shoulders to apply the lotion on his arms that were similar to his legs: pale, lean, yet muscular with few faded scars littered on the the upper part. He wanted to take a closer look at the young male's hands. He could imagine that they were rough with calluses on each of them due to the tough training the kid diligently put himself through. Hijikata felt a glimmering sense of pride and admiration from that.

Shinpachi looked over his shoulder to see Hijikata staring at him. The older man didn't bother to stop staring. It was natural since he was looking at someone new and mysterious in a way. The megane didn't seem to mind either when he gave a simple, cute smile. He then looked away to begin unbuttoning his shirt. He left only a few buttons at the bottom alone since he only needed his chest exposed. He dabbed the lotion on his shoulders first.

Hijikata couldn't see where his hands traveled to next. He couldn't help feeling curious of how Shinpachi's chest looked like. Were the scars there, too? How deep? How wide? The man stopped his wondering mind because he realized that that was ridiculous. He's seen many of the newbies in the shinsengumi have their bodies littered with scars, and it was never a good sight to see unless the youth wanted it to be.

A samurai holding onto his sword is a proud enough sight. To display your scars so openly was only a fool's doing.

Hijikata's senses became fairly alerted when Shinpachi let the shirt fall to his waist to rub the lotion on his back. The younger man awkwardly tried to rub every area, but his arms were not limber enough to reach.

"Hey, do you need help with that?" He indirectly offered. Future Shinpachi seemed surprised by the suggestion. "What? I'm not going to do anything to you?"

"Ah, no, no. I'm sorry. I was lost in thought that I forgot that you were here."

"Eeeeeh? You're in the middle of work. You shouldn't be forgetting your comrades so easily."

"Yes. I'm sorry." he put the shirt back on as he stood up. "Do you still want to help me with my back?"

Hijikata paused from answering when he was given a look of the young man's chest. There were faint scars lining from his shoulder to his chest, but his stomach was unblemished and the small glimpses of his waist and hips were also spotless. His eyes trailed up from Shinpachi's hips to his neck where it was also scarless. Nothing else was special about it, so his eyes traveled farther up to see a reddish pink on the male's cheeks.

"Uhm, Hijikata-san, can you please not stare at me so intently. It's quite embarrassing, especially since I'm dressed like this."

Hijikata couldn't tell if Shinpachi was acting or not for the camera. He guessed the past Shinpachi would probably say something like that, but this one could be a better actor. Though the Thorny was trying to determine the falsehood of the actions, he felt his cheeks lit up a little by embarrassment. He nodded his head down and looked to the side. "Sorry. Here." he moved aside to let Shinpachi lie down.

The lithe male laid on the bed on his stomach, then sat up to push the shirt down to his waist. Hijikata couldn't help staring at his blushing face, and the scars littered all over his pale body. Somehow it was enchanting.

Shinpachi laid back down. The shirt was covering his bottom. Though his flawless, pale hips were exposed. Yet, when the officer took a closer look, he saw a faint bruising on both sides that he knew meant something, but his mind was more concentrated on doing something else than look. The hips seemed soft to touch that his hands started there as he applied the lotion.

His hands stroked upward. "Mmaaah~!" Shinpachi moaned and gasped.

"Ah, did I hurt you?" The surprisingly innocent man inquired worriedly.

Shinpachi looked over his shoulder with a dreamy look in his eyes that was mixed with another emotion that the shinsengumi officer couldn't decipher as anything other than mirthful joy. "No. What you did felt good like a massage. My body was a bit stressed since mornings at the Yorozuya aren't boring, but also not all that fun either. If you would like to continue, I don't mind if you do it harder."

"aah, okay." Hijikata continued his ministrations while Shinpachi let out several stifled, pleasured groans, gasps and moans. _"He's pretty vocal, and sensitive. His back feels pretty smooth as I massage him. Especially when I run my fingers across his sides."_ He ran his fingers on the sides with a bit more pressure which had the young man beneath him gasp loudly and shiver.

"Tou-Hi-Hijikata-san, not that hard." The future Shinpachi was absolutely flushed by the touch.

"So-Sorry." The man half-heartedly apologized. Then like a child, he wanted to do it again, but then he froze his fingers when common sense hit his head. _"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?! I practically sexually harassed him! I'm in the line of fire!"_ he remembered the yaoi manga that he found and accidentally read years ago. His brain started drawing conclusions, _"If I continue, he might actually get turned on, and in a drunken state of lust, won't mind spreading his legs and begging me to take him!"_

Hijikata's imagination,

 _In front of a sparkly, pink, bubbly background, Shinpachi was now on his back, shirt completely buttoned, but legs and butt were bare and spread open. His eyes were all sparkly, and cheeks were a light pink as his voice desperately begged, "To-Toushi-kun...I need you inside me. I can't hold it back anymore."_

 _Hijikata's features were all sharp and his hands were abnormally large. He's all over Shinpachi's body, and the background immediately changed into a bunch of roses. "Don't worry, Shin-chan. I will satisfy you all night long."_

 _"OH TOUSHI-KUN!"_

 _Flowers fill the entire screen._

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! No! No! There's no way tha-tha-thaaa-"_ ** He fell off the bed ungracefully and banged the back of his head on the floor.

"Hijikata-san!" Shinpachi put the shirt back on and put the buttons in their place before looking over the edge of the bed to see the over-panicking man lying on the floor with a ridiculous, red expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Ah?! Hahahahaha!" he sat up all triumphant, but painfully and obviously awkward and embarrassed. He couldn't dare make eye contact! "I'm fine! I feel like I could run a mile! What about you Shinpachi?!"

The megane was confused by this burst of attitude. "Are you sure you're alright, Hijikata-san? If you are feeling a bit light headed, you should lie down." The smoking addict couldn't do that. Not when Shinpachi was on the bed dressed like that, and his mind was running wild!

Imagination,

 _Shinpachi was helping Hijikata into bed with shota eyes now. "There you go, Hijikata-san. Do you feel comfortable?"_

 _The man still had his sharp features, humongous hands that could squish the megane's face with just one of them, and now his head was twice smaller than his body that was twice bigger than normal. "Mmm, almost."_

 _The otaku dramatically gasped, "Is there anything I could do to make you comfortable?"_

 _"There is one thing." He placed that enormous hand on the shota-eyed megane. Shinpachi looked at him with wonder. Hijikata suavely replied, "You lying right next to me." Sparkles are all over his face._

 _Shinpachi blushed and dramatically gasped again! "Bu-But I couldn't." he held his cheeks as he tried to control his excitement. "But okay! For Hijikata-san!"_ _He gets under the covers and scene one of Hijikata's imaginations happen._

 ** _"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ ** The smoking addict began smacking his head against the floor, even after blood began staining the carpet.

"Hi-Hijikata-san!" Shinpachi cried out, and reached a hand out to hold the older samurai's shoulder. The man stopped when he heard his concerned voice soften when saying his name again, "Hijikata-san..."

The man finally looked up at the other, and saw the worried expression. Now that he thought about it, Shinpachi didn't look as plain as he did before. The teenage Shinpachi wasn't lucky with woman, or so he was told by Gintoki. But now five years in the future, it should be different.

His eyes widened as he felt a breakthrough from his yaoi imaginations earlier! He was excited, but remained cool when he asked, "Hey Shinpachi, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" He looked away with a shy smile he couldn't contain, "Uhm no, but I do have someone special in my life. It's embarrassing to say, but I believe that **he** could be the love of my life."

 _"HE?! SHINPACHI'S GAY?! Wait, he likes that Otsu girl. HE'S BI?!"_ Hijikata saw red flags all over the place! He forced himself to speak when he knew that he really shouldn't. "I-I see. S-So you're taken. That's...great." It then hit him that if Shinpachi was taken, then that means there's no way that the young man would cheat.

He felt himself relaxed. He worried over nothing like usual. He put out the cigarette that was hanging off his lips, and lit up another one. "How many more minutes do I have to wait?"

Shinpachi glanced over at the clock. "We are being charged by the hour for being in this room, and we arrived at three in the afternoon. You came ten minutes later, so twenty eight minutes. That leaves you with thirty-two minutes left. Aaah, time goes fast and all we did was put lotion on me." He gave the mayo-addict an apologetic smile. "I guess this isn't what you would call a thrilling adventure in the future."

"It's alright. I'm going to be here soon anyway, so I don't need some adventure or you telling me spoilers that could change this future. I'll accept whatever surprise is thrown my way. For better or for worse."

Shinpachi stared at him with a sense of awe, and then happily smiled. "Then," He shifted his body to lie on the bed on his chest, his eyes not breaking contact, and his chin resting on his crossed forearms. "Do you mind that I ask you some questions?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"I only want to know of how you thought and felt about me five years ago."

That was a simple question. "What I thought? Why would you care about a thing like that?"

"That is because I know of what you think of me now, but I can't remember of what you thought of me then. So much happens each and every year that telling which year or day it was is hard."

"..." Hijikata stared at him from the corner of his eye, and then closed his eyes and pulled his cigarette out to sigh a puff of smoke. "You're a good kid. Still green, but you have potential. I'm not surprised that the future me from five years from now would team up with you to handle some Shinsengumi work. And by the look of your scars, you faced many battles that weren't easy. And I'm pretty sure that if we're close, that I have given you some helpful advice to avoid making mistakes that I had done. You don't seem to be screwed up like other men I've seen gone down the wrong path and made the wrong choices like I did when I was your age."

Shinpachi looked to be pleased to hear that. He said, "Is that so...Hijikata-san, do I still look like a kid to you?" He sat up on his knees.

The questioned male took a second look at him, and realized that he didn't recognized the young man as a green samurai still working through puberty. It began to make sense to him of why he felt less confined from having sexual thoughts of the male. Hijikata didn't care for the labels of sexuality on himself (He's demisexual IMO). He'll make love with whoever he'll come to care for when they were of the appropriate age and not a scum.

If he were to become more than fond of Shinpachi, and if he were to be completely honest to himself, he wouldn't mind trying to love the young samurai if it was for business. His mind wanted to picture a romantic relationship with Shinpachi, but his logic and heated chest prevented his brain from doing so. He wasn't the marriage-type. He couldn't picture himself ever truly falling in love with anyone, and for it to last long enough to their old days.

He coolly replied, "No. You look like a grand samurai, but you still have some green stains on you that you have to wash off yourself."

Shinpachi was not surprised by the compliment, and felt a beautiful warmth of happiness in his chest that could flush his senses, but he regained his composure. "Thank you, Hijikata-kun."

"Don't mention it."

With that settled with, the younger man suggested, "Well then Hijikata-san, why don't we eat. You must be starved from traveling to the future." Shinpachi walked out of the room to the hallway that he entered from, and then came out with two wrapped bentos. "This meal was actually made by your future self and I, but it looks like you'll be my partner for the meal."

The demon vice chief didn't mind that. He took his seat at a table that was set next to the bed. He knew best to not ask questions, but he had to ask, "I can cook now?"

Shinpachi didn't see the harm in replying. "Sort of. I only knew how to make simple dishes, and I wanted to attend a cooking class. You had nothing better to do on your day off, so you decided to follow me, and it was a complete disaster." Shinpachi kept his laughter behind his smile. "You and the teacher began fighting over the use and philosophy of mayonnaise or something like that, and before I knew it, the bottles of mayonnaise exploded, and everyone was covered in it from head-to-toe. We went to a public bath to help each other wash it off ourselves. I had to keep scolding you since you tried to lick the mayonnaise off yourself. You were depressed when I poured it down the drain."

"Of course, I would be upset! Good mayonnaise, even if it was from an explosion, is too good to waste!" He proved his point by stuffing his mayonnaise covered food down his throat.

Future Shinpachi was used to such a disgusting sight. The two ate in silence since there was nothing that they could talk about casually, and the food was quite delicious.

After they had their fill, there was a little over fifteen minutes left. The spent it lying next to each other on the bed. The time traveler didn't mind Shinpachi snuggling up closer to him since this was a love hotel room that could have a hidden camera and recording device installed somewhere. He swore that if he had power over the law, he would ban such crude practices.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Hijikata-san?" Shinpachi eventually asked with a tone of contentment.

The demon vice chief replied, "...Yeah. Felt like I was given a vacation."

"Is that a good thing? You're not the type who likes taking vacations unless there was a mayonnaise festival."

"There's a mayonnaise festival?!"

"No spoilers remember." The megane teased.

Hijikata felt embarrassed that he childishly and glaringly looked away, and felt a surge of hope that a mayonnaise festival will exist.

He then moved the conversation, "Samurais don't stop doing their work. Even when I am forced to have a vacation by Kondo-san or any of my other higher officials, I still try to do my duty for the shinsengumi and take down any assholes who think that because I'm not on duty, I'm not going to kick their asses to hell behind bars. Tch!"

"Then you must've been bored just spending an hour here with me when you could be taking down bad guys, or trying to put the Yorozuya in jail to prevent chaos."

"Not at all. I don't know why, but being here with you made me feel more relaxed than I ever had been in ages."

"Does that mean you trust me?" Shinpachi inquired. Hijikata was instantly surprised by the question, so he quickly clarified, "It's no secret to anyone that you have the habit of being paranoid. You can't handle stressful situations where you're not physically fighting to work things out. That's why you always flop when you actually try to look cool. Under all this strength, bravery, talent, and good looks is a huge, paranoid dork."

"Oi, who ya think yer callin' a dork?" Hijikata painfully squeezed one of Shinpachi's buttocks for revenge.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The megane wailed out. The older man loosened his grip. "Geeze, Hijikata-san, you didn't have to squeeze that hard. I'm very tender around that area."

"Hmm. It looks like us getting closer in the future made you think you can insult me so easily. I'm still older than you. You should still respect your seniors. I need to fix that." Shinpachi chuckled which made Hijikata raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm sure in five years from now, you'll realize that my honesty isn't worth fixing." His eyes glinted mischievously. Hijikata heard his pretty boy lips casually say, "I love you, Hijikata-san."

"Huh?" Hijikata couldn't react properly when those pair of lips met his when he tried to turn his head to look at his confessor.

Instantly, smoke surrounded him, and he was replaced by the future Hijikata who said, "I'm back."

Shinpachi's innocent expression shifted to one of experience and sexual prowess at the sight of his man. "How was your trip to the past?" He inquired as he scooted himself up to kiss his boyfriend of four years on the mouth. His shameless tongue tasting what he knew was the Hijikata special.

The older samurai replied after his lover pulled away, "Don't act like you don't know." His hands rose the white shirt to fondle a pair of well shaped ass cheeks. "And don't try to trick me into believing that I don't remember what you did to the me-five-years-ago. What was with the cutesy act?"

Shinpachi giggled, and got on top of the man to straddle him. "I didn't want to scare you." He answered as he pulled his yukata free to expose his torso. "The you from five years ago knew me as that cute virgin. If he saw me like this, he'd go into a panic and try to avoid the me from five years ago." Hijikata couldn't deny that, so he kept silent as he smirked up at the matured megane.

There was such a difference between this man wanting to ride him, and the teenager he saw a minute ago. They were both diligent samurais who were polite to company, have the straight-man act, and wore glasses. But this man on top of him could be manipulative and frighteningly sexy, not that Hijikata minded since the manipulation was harmless towards him and the sexiness was groomed through many hot nights together.

He remembered the first time they made love. It was actually at this love hotel room where they were both partially drunk and horny. Hijikata knew better than to take Shinpachi's virginity, but he couldn't resist the young man's invitation.

After doing the deed, the honorable samurai took responsibility. Not one day went by did he regret taking that responsibility.

Shinpachi woke him from his memories when he said, "Toushi-kun, I may not be the me from five years ago, but I would still feel the same if you would..." The male smirked down at him expectantly, but he had a mischievous glint in his eyes as if he knew that the man below him wouldn't fess up.

Hijikata smirked back up at him, which made the glint fade away from the megane's eyes. "Eeeeh? Did I do something? I think that you would need to refresh my memories."

Shinpachi was bewildered until he caught on. His face went bright red. "Oh no! I'm not the one doing it!"

"I did it five years ago, so it's your turn."

"You just admitted that you did something five years ago!"

"Did I? I did a lot of things?"

"Why are you being so difficult?!" Shinpachi was starting to not get in the mood.

However, his lover turned him over, and instead of popping the big question, Hijikata kissed the scar the trailed from his shoulder to his chest. Shinpachi faintly remembered how he got that one.

"I hate these scars on your body, but they fuel me with a passion to stay by your side and have faith in you...in us both." Hijikata's sharp blue steel eyes met Shinpachi's light brown ones. He took the glasses off to set them on the nightstand, so he could get a better look at his lover while also making Shinpachi not see too much of him.

The younger samurai could somewhat see Hijikata, but he knew that it was best to not put his glasses back on. The man was always so shy.

"Shimura Shinpachi...will you...wi-wi-will you..." Hijikata felt his whole body go tense as concrete, mind running wild like the Gintama anime, and heart bruising his rib cage. His palms began to get sweaty and mouth became dry. Several minutes passed, but to the older man, years passed for him. Eventually, he fell into defeat.

Shinpachi was sympathetic to his boyfriend's problem. He decided to just let this go since trying to make this easier on the proud Thorny would hurt his pride. Also Hijikata was never able to say "I love you" or write it because it freaked him out and was practically an allergy when he attempts to. Expecting him to propose was asking for too much.

Anyway, the grown up samurai didn't mind remaining unmarried. He was happy enough already.

And so they didn't get married until everyone felt pity for Hijikata who tried various ways to get the question out verbally and in writing. They just pulled them into a wedding ceremony without their permission, and had a great marriage.

Though Hijikata was pissed that he never got to propose properly.

The End

._._._.

A/N: So yeah, Hijikata is TERRIBLE with true love. Can't utter or write the straightforward words of romantic love because he has a sorry case of anxiety.


End file.
